


A plot

by dejavu0407



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Falling In Love, Imagination, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, This is My Design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejavu0407/pseuds/dejavu0407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is a season 4. It will only about Hannibal and Will.<br/>They will be together.<br/>Love each other.<br/>Manipulate one another.<br/>Alive. They live Forever.</p><p>"It is my design."<br/>Mads / Hugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> To: Bryan Fuller
> 
> I think you have made a masterpiece. Hannibal is a well portrayed of darkness image in almost perfection. I feel myself on Will and Hannibal conjoined as well as their mind battles. The inspiration that you have like an immerse side of the dark and light themselves. This enlighten me to bring my perspective story for Hannibal and Will as well as the real main actors characters. Well, more into romantically. If, they do not have a real good ending in reality. They do have one here. 
> 
> This is my design.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: A mix of Hannibal and Will as well as Mads and Hugh is like a cocktail for me. Whimsy.

Prologue

Hannibal and Will knew it. They always know that their love kills. And how they capable to do anything and manipulate anyone to let each other side by side again.

Alana: “He will not agree with the escape plan unless you say please”  
Will: “ I will say pretty please.”

 

\----

 

Scene 1: The falling

We must show the pushed act looks real, Hannibal…

"Of course you must, Will. You will be the death of me. My life at your embrace".

 

Yes, the fall was our plan strategy. Before or After of this life. I cannot live with Hannibal. I cannot live without Hannibal. I decided to take our life and replace new one where we can live together in another life. I love Hannibal. Deeper than the love can defined itself. “It is my becoming, Will Graham finally kill Hannibal Lecter.” I repeated myself. Yes, let it be the closure of us. The end of our story that FBI need to know. The news that the whole world need to read. For the sake of his wife, Jack, Alana, everyone.

 

“Will, wake up.” Hannibal woke me with his gentle hands moving slowly through my hair.  
Felt so dizzy slowly awake; Hannibal stood up next to me, looks refreshed with his dark grey suit. 

“Your stamina and endurance truly impressed me, Hannibal. You carried me all the way and treated me exceptionally well” I told him and stand to wash my face.

“Well, what I can do for someone I love definitely go beyond my own limit. I have imagined ALL steps to be with you until I lost counts myself. I am happy to impress you more.” Hannibal answered me with an elegant tone, calmly.

 

I don’t think I would reply him back as my expression definitely being more honest than the words.  
“Anyway Will, I have prepared your breakfast downstairs. We need to go today. Chiyoh has executed my requests really well. We have our passports and we are ready to leave.” Hannibal told me and gave our passport on my hands.

 

I checked the passport he put on my hand “Lecter, William. I amazed you pulled off this name for the sake of my request.”

 

\-- Flashback --

“I have three wills to you before I die in this life, Hannibal”  
Granted. He smirked.

 

Will: “You need to hear me first of all. I want us to be married in our next life”  
Hannibal: "Interesting, here I thought you never mind about our status, Will?"

 

Will: “I.. I didn’t before. U know that too. Since, I must accept the fact of my wife and Bedelia was your wife in this life.  
In this life, we will die as murder husbands. The next life, we will be the real husbands, no wife or any other partner.”

Hannibal: "I see. Alright, Will".

 

Will: “Second, I do not want children. There will be no surrogates”  
Hannibal: "Oh? You do not wish more daughters or a son perhaps to replace Abigail?

Will: “No one. Nobody able to replace Abigail. You know that, Hannibal. Certainly not another guy, I meant a son.. I do not want others beside us anymore”  
Hannibal: "Well, you certainly unpredictable Will, shockingly as my future husband, you are going to be very possessive".

 

Will: “I do not plan to share you with anyone ever again, Hannibal”  
Hannibal: "Not even dogs? They are technically... not people".

“Well, that's perhaps.. could be compromise…”  
Hannibal laughed. “Ok Will. Done. Anything else?”

 

Will: “Third, I know I told you once that I don’t share your appetite. Perhaps, I never will or able to. We are not exactly the same though I understand you. Still, I wish to be your appetite. Your fullness of hunger”  
Hannibal: "What’s your proposal for me, Will?"

 

Will: “I want to be with you when you go hunting. I want to share and be with you. Do not leave me behind like a housewife or cage me like a bird. Where you go, I go. What you decide, I follow”  
Hannibal: "Will, I never see you as a housewife type, and, you are not in the position to worry about freedom. Like you just said, Will, I will be your husband and you are mine. Keep on your mind and heart that I am also yours. Your decision will be mine, and my decision will be yours. If you are not happy with my chosen decision, or my appetite. You will be my source of my appetite. Do you promise and return the favor to let me know what will makes you unhappy, Will?"

 

“Will you, Hannibal?”  
Yes, Will. I promise you.

 

“I will. I love you, Dr. Lecter”  
I love you more, William.


	2. Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1 is about the running away plot of murder husbands.
> 
> Scene 2 is about the plot imagination of alive husbands that take its shape becoming reality.
> 
>  
> 
> This is our design,  
> Lecter/Graham & Mads/Hugh
> 
>  
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I dedicate for @locky70910 who has left the first comment for me. This chapter is a short one. I just really want to focus only on Mads and Hugh fanfic at this chapter. They are great actors and make Hannibal and Will characters alive in the TV series.

Scene 2: Season 4

 

“Mas, we are in love”

Well, yes Hugh, we are.

 

“I am serious, Have you read this? The script stated that we are truly going to that direction now. Like very much seriously go to that direction!” 

Yes, Hugh, I can tell. I am reading it.

 

“They will know” I feel the scream on my head got louder.

\--

Season 4 has been a spectacular gossip throughout the year since it had been cancelled once before. Yet, the publicity strategy worked strategically and new sponsor take this over and turned this heat to promote the TV series. The love development between Will and Hannibal has been received highly with fans, especially Hannigrams. My main partner actor, Mads Mikkelsen, has played his role as Hannibal beautifully as driving the male and female crazy for him. Ironically, Hugh also realize not only Will Graham has falling in love with Hannibal Lecter more, but, he also in the reality loves Mads even more. The chemistry they have in the TV series is the proof result of that.

 

“Hugh, we cannot undo what we have done. We only able to accept and move on with it. I will let you think and decide what the best is for us.  
Just do not worry with the rest.” which was last conversation they had this morning.

 

He know Mads will not blame or regret things between them. He will not even deny public when they ever found out about them.  
He love Mads for his honesty. He love him as Hannibal character as well as Mads Mikkelsen.

They have discussed about this outcome prediction, the divorce, and the children. They know what’s coming.  
Yet, it still painful for Hugh to see people hurts by their action. Half of their family and friends will be very supportive, and protective.  
Half of it will just want to burn them.

 

One way or another, Season 4 is happening.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the next chapter will get a short scene of smut. Thank you again for you all reading these two chapters.  
> Once again, I am really sorry for my limitation in language. English is not my first language. I have been struggling to write this. But, it is a true satisfaction to finish what we have started :) See you!


	3. Scene 3: Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cocktail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter for A Plot's readers, kudos, comments. Thank you =D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -

Hannibal took me to live at the Alps. Why? How come? 

"Yes. I asked the same question to him and he gave his adorable smile and asked me to open wikipedia instead." Thus, I did my homework.

**The romantics fact about Mt. Alps: Jean-Jacques Rousseau was the first of many to present the Alps as a place of allure and beauty, banishing the prevalent conception of the mountains as a hellish wasteland inhabited by demons.**

You see? A perfect symbolic place. A memento of our dark sides, their past life had died.

 

\-----

 

“Will, can you relax?” Hannibal massaged Will's back and he can feel the sudden intense plus the nerves all over Will’s shoulder.

“I am sorry...” Will's mind just got wander. Somehow tears just fall from his eyes.

“Did I do something?” Hannibal kissed his forehead.

“You do nothing wrong. I just have a wonder thought. All of this just disappear. Gone.” Then, silent. He felt speechless.

Hannibal kissed him hard. A passionate kiss. A moaned skipped from Will’s lips as he close his eyes.

"William, Look at me. Feel my presence." Hannibal's tone being firmed.

Will obeyed.

"Look at me as I enter you, Will."

I gasped. Hannibal just took my breath away.

"Hannibal put his tongue more in each kiss “I want to make love with you, Will”

There. Will surrender it all. His life, his mind, his heart, his body, his soul. Anything for this man. Hannibal, on other hand has replaced him with everything he ever needed or wanted more.  
A home. A domestic life. An everlasting love. His commitment. His change. For Will. it's reveal as all of his desire he fear to lose one day.  


Hannibal enter himself slowly and they both get tighter in every move. Repetitively, it’s like a heroin. His moan's voice and of Hannibal’s thrust rhyme joined and become the addictive sound in their ears. Knowing that only him can satisfy Hannibal’s true hunger.

“Are you ready for another round?” Hannibal asked Will dangerously.

For you? Always.

 

-

Exhausted, Will woke up and saw the time "Seriously... 5 o'clock in afternoon? We did like how many times already?" Will feel sore all over his body.  


 

“Are we having fancy dinner today?” I approached him when I saw Hannibal in the kitchen.  
Hannibal nodded and gave a quick hug for Will from behind.

 

“I realize that. You put the special occasion plates at dinner's table. How can I help?"  
He curved a smile and quickly answered “By enjoying my food and stay by my side so I can stare at you anytime I wish. How do you feel? Better?”

“Well, beside I feel you are spoiling me too much. I cannot walk for almost entire day. Beyond that, I feel excellent”  
He winked and kissed my cheek "Glad to hear that, Will. You need more rest. And I enjoy spoiling you"

I sighed at my heart content speak to myself "Truly. This guy. What I become if he goes. I will surely die"

 

“Happy Anniversary. I remember too” Will gave a black watch for Hannibal and grab his right arm after they finished dinner.  
Hannibal stunned took by surprise and focused on the writing’s letter next to the watch. A short poetic letter.

My beloved husband,  
Hannibal Lecter

A year ago, we died.  
We born again in this new life.

A perfect one.

In this life time,

When you die. I will die with you.  
When I die, I want you to live.  
I live to die with you.  
You live to take my love with you.

Sincerely Yours,  
William Lecter

“Made the watch. It's not much, I know. But, I handcrafted the words at the back of the watch myself “Forever yours”. Would you wear it for me? ” wishing Hannibal put the watch on his wrist after he read my short letter.

“You will be on the top of me tonight” Hannibal grinned and kissed me again tenderly. I take that answer as a Yes. 

 

 

Hannibal’s slept next to him peacefully. Will adore his husband sleeping's face. Surprising how love can change them both drastically.  
Will saw his right hand. Their gold wedding ring might be symbolic, but, Hannibal always praise his wedding's finger. 

“I admire you, not the ring. The ring's reminding me that you are mine.” Hannibal said to him for couple times.

So, Will wish to add another symbolic to mark his presence in Hannibal's life.

 

“Have you seen mine?” Hannibal asked moving his position close towards me.  
“Goodness Hannibal, haven't you sleep? I thought you were sleeping” I blushed. He caught me. I stared at him all night long.

“It’s hard to sleep when my husband keep staring like that. I feel so hot even at my sleep” He chuckled and rolled his eyes “So, my gift, Will. Have you seen it?”  
“Oh, no.. Sorry..” facing him back to receive the gift, it's wrapped with a long case. 

 

“This…” A wonderful painting. Us, painted by Hannibal beautifully as we sat side by side while we saw Botticelli’s painting at Florence, Italy.

**“If I saw you every day, forever, Will, I would remember this time”** we said and repeat the words together. 

 

“You like it?” He asked curiously analyzing my response.  
“I like it? This is perfect.” 

They cuddle and Will rest his face on Hannibal's chest.

“Will. I do not plan to die on you or leave your side. Or, to be exact let you leave mine. Every time you have fear or doubt us.  
Remember this painting, Will. We are eternal. We always will.”

In that instance, my burden lifted up. We have share no regrets for this life. Our soul, heart, and mind has become one. “Thank you, Hannibal. Good night”

“Good night, Will” Hannibal put his soul back on mine. We are finally rested. 

 

 

 

\--  
Cut! That's a wrap!

 

I cried as Mads holds me next to him.  
The crew staff was also cried on that last scene, whispered one another.  
"That last scene was more than beautiful. It was epic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> One more time, thank you for sticking with me and being patience with my language limitation. It's been an amazing journey to write this =) See you again.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Season 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--
> 
>  
> 
> My deepest thankful for the support that I got for all kudos, and comments, and visit of readers. See you again!
> 
>  
> 
> \--

Season 4 had finished, finally.

 

“Oh well, why do all good things must come to an end?” I sighed.

\--

“So all great things can start its beginning? I dare to believe, we are now the Season 5, Hugh. The public will be unto us for a while” Mads whispered in my ear. 

"My decision is our decisions, Mas. In fact, you are ignorant and stubborn, yet, the most charming and beautiful loving man that Will Graham and I ever encountered. We choose you, love you and Hannibal, selfishly.."

Mads smiled with my answer and got his focus back after we took our bags “Hugh, stay close with me, we must run towards airport's exit and straight to the car. The press, they're being everywhere and waiting for us”  


I nodded.

“You are very sure about this, right?” Mads asked again with a serious look, the question feels like a million time he asked already.  


“Mas, one more time, and I will kiss you. With tongue. I do not care if it’s public”  


“I have missed your dirty talk, Dancy.” Mads hold my hands as we are ready for a sprint run.

\--

````

_Side by side In this life,_  
We are  
Together  
Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I certainly want more. Are you? 
> 
> _________________  
> I am a foreigner, so English is like my second/third language. My sincere apologies, with a lot of grammatical error and my limited vocabulary..  
> It's certainly been a fun ride to think the second chapter. Thank you for friends who drop by to visit as guests or leave kudos.. I appreciate each one of you so much #hugs) and for you all give their time to read mine and even leave comments.. It means a lot for me ^^ cheers!


End file.
